1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for facilitating the walking in ski boots and more particularly pertains to a new ski boot walking attachment for attachment to an Alpine ski boot for aiding a wearer in walking.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for facilitating the walking in ski boots is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for facilitating the walking in ski boots heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,397; U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,620; U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,473; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,123; U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,237; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,424.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ski boot walking attachment. The inventive device includes a sole having top and bottom faces, front and back ends, and a pair of sides extending between the front and back ends of the sole. The sole also has front, middle and back portions. The width of the middle portion is less than the widths of the front and back portions. The front portion has a front wall upwardly extending from the top face of sole along the front outer perimeter while the back portion has a back wall upwardly extending from the top face of sole along the back outer perimeter. In use, the top face of the sole is adapted for resting the bottom of a ski boot thereon such that the toe of the ski boot abuts against the front wall and the heel of the ski boot abuts against the back wall so that the ski boot is held between the front and back walls.
In these respects, the ski boot walking attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to an Alpine ski boot for aiding a wearer in walking.